Secret Santa
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Just some holiday fluff with the s4 team.


**Secret Santa**

Harry wasn't going to participate. It was silly and it was the sort of thing the young people should do on their own. Yes, Malcolm was going to do it, but that was only because Colin was organizing it, and Harry quite believed that Colin could convince Malcolm of just about anything. But when he'd told Colin he wouldn't be doing it, Ruth happened to he walking by.

"Harry, you're not going to play?" she interrupted. She seemed somehow disappointed. How interesting.

He raised his brow at her. "It's not really something I should be doing, is it?" he reasoned. "Don't want to force anyone to have to buy gifts for their boss for a whole week."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she countered.

Oh and wasn't that an intriguing statement. "I've been told I'm a nightmare to shop for," Harry told her.

And then her lovely face turned to a frown. "I can't imagine why."

Adam called her name and Ruth hurried over to assist him. Harry watched her walk away for a moment and then turned back to Colin. "Alright, perhaps I will do Secret Santa."

"Oh great!" he gushed. "Now we'll have an even number so I can play. I was going to sit it out and just organize it."

Harry nodded. "Glad I could help," he said dryly.

Later that afternoon, Colin called everyone into the forgery suite. "Right so my cousin in America was telling me about Secret Santa. And I thought it might be fun for us to all give it a go. I have here slips of paper with all our names written. You take a slip and that's the person you're playing Secret Santa for. And next week, for all five days, you deliver a gift to that person, but you have to do it without them finding out. And then on Friday, we all get together and reveal who was who. Make sense?"

Everyone nodded and mumbled. Harry stole a glance at Ruth and saw that she was looking at him with a rather curious expression before she averted her gaze.

One by one, everyone picked a name. Ruth pulled first and smiled, apparently pleaded with who she'd gotten. Harry prayed he'd get her name. He desperately wanted to get her a gift. Many gifts. And this would be the only way to do it without raising suspicion or making her uncomfortable. After all, it would be part of the game that way. But, to Harry's eternal disappointment, Adam was the name written on the slip he'd pulled. Ah well. At least Adam was easy to buy for.

Ruth spent her entire day off on the weekend at the shops looking for the perfect gifts to give for Secret Santa. This was obviously just a bit of fun for the team, which was a lovely idea on Colin's part. But she'd pulled Harry's name. And the prospect of buying five gifts for Harry—and having a proper excuse to do so—was quite an exciting prospect. She was very pleased he'd be participating. Ruth was rather certain no one had put any real thought into buying any Christmas gift for Harry in quite some time. She would use this opportunity to show him that he was cared for, that someone knew him and wanted him to have a happy Christmas. And, if she could be brave and extremely lucky, he might even be pleased that she was the one who wanted to show him that care.

Her ideas came to her over the course of the day shopping. And the more she thought about it, the more excited she got. Would Harry smile to open her gifts? Would he guess it was her? Would he be pleased when he learned it was? Oh she very much hoped so.

In the end, she spent much more money than she'd planned, but she didn't care a single bit. It was worth it for Harry. And if Ruth were honest with herself, she might admit that nearly anything would be worth it for Harry.

Harry, during his time stewing in annoyance over the weekend, came up with an idea of his own. He'd gone out and bought a few bottles of expensive booze and some good cigars to give Adam. But he'd also decided to sod the whole thing and buy something for Ruth as well. Just because they were doing Secret Santa didn't mean he was precluded from giving her a gift, even if he hadn't pulled her name. He'd found a really beautifully illustrated book of Aesop fables that had made him think of her. Surely he could give her that on Monday along with whatever her real Secret Santa gave her and she'd be none the wiser. It didn't even matter if she never knew it was from him; Harry only wanted to make sure Ruth got something nice to make her happy.

But when Monday came around, the plan changed. Ruth arrived on the Grid to a small wrapped package. Harry was already in his office and watched her surreptitiously as she ripped open the paper. Her whole face lit up as she leafed through the pages. And Harry smiled, knowing he'd achieved his goal. He left for a meeting at Whitehall just as Zaf and Adam and Fiona came through the pods. He tried not to make eye contact with Ruth as she passed by to go to the Registry, lest she figure out that he'd been the one to give her the gift.

Harry returned about an hour later to find an enormous package of chocolate buttons on his desk. His reputation for having a sweet tooth must be getting around.

But Ruth's Secret Santa had outdone themselves. Her desk, apparently, had been covered in bouquets of roses when she returned from doing her research in the Registry. And the delight and mild embarrassment that was written all over her prettily blushing face was enough to change Harry's mind about this whole thing. She'd liked the book he gave her, certainly, but the flicker of jealousy that ignited within him upon seeing her gush over those flowers was enough to force his hand. One gift on one day wasn't enough. Nor was it enough for her to not know that Harry would be the one to give her the best gifts of all.

On Tuesday, Harry had an early morning meeting with the DG. Everyone else had beaten him in to the Grid. He found bottle of his very favorite scotch on his desk. His Secret Santa obviously knew him well enough to know what he liked. So it could really be any of them. Not that he cared in the least.

Ruth had already received another extravagant gift from her Secret Santa. Her desk was nearly overflowing with a dozen boxes of chocolates. But when she left to go make a cup of tea, Harry was able to hide his own gift for her on top of her computer keyboard. He went back to his office and ate a few chocolate buttons while he watched her return to discover the sterling silver bracelet he'd gotten her with charms of symbols of the world—Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, the Taj Mahal, the Great Sphynx, the Sydney Opera House, the Statue of Liberty, the Roman Colosseum, and Machu Picchu. He was positively chuffed to see her push her boxes of chocolates out of the way and immediately get up to show off her new trinket to Fiona.

Wednesday found Harry the first one in, which is how he liked it most days. He hid his next gift for Ruth inside one of the drawers of her desk and then set to work before he'd need to go meet with the Home Secretary that afternoon. But when Ruth received a delivery from her Secret Santa of a very posh bottle of champagne and found the box from Harry containing an imported Turkish cashmere scarf, she looked downright concerned.

As Harry was leaving for his meeting, he overheard her talking to Colin. "I think I'm getting gifts from two different people. That can't be right, can it?" she asked nervously. Clearly all the attention and extravagance was making her a bit uneasy.

Colin frowned. "Oh gosh, I hope not. Is everyone receiving their gifts each day? I know I am. Harry?"

"Not today yet, but I have earlier in the week," he confirmed, hurrying out before anyone got too suspicious of him. He'd tell Ruth which gifts were from him, but not just yet. And certainly not while everyone else was around.

Ruth and Colin both asked everyone else if they'd been receiving their Secret Santa gifts. Adam had gotten a box of cigars and some nice gin. Fiona had gotten some lovely books of poetry. Malcolm had gotten a sweater and a scarf. Colin had gotten a book of puzzles and a video game. Zaf had gotten a tin of different cakes each day. Everyone had been receiving presents. No one was left out.

"Looks like someone must be playing Secret Santa to you and someone else," Colin reasoned to Ruth. "But that's really annoying, I spent a lot of time organizing this, and I have no idea who anyone is buying for and I don't want to spoil the fun trying to figure it out, but it's not fair that you're getting two gifts every day."

"Well it's more than that," she confided. "All of my gifts have been really elaborate. And it's just too much!"

Zaf overheard and gave his charming, cheeky smile. "Oh I don't know about that, Ruth, what's really too much? You don't want people to give you nice things that you like?"

"I just don't deserve all of this," she replied, blushing slightly. And really, it was true. Ruth wasn't the sort of woman who got doted on. No man had ever so much as bought her flowers, let alone a desk full of bouquets and a pretty charm bracelet and a book she loved and a dozen boxes of fancy chocolates.

It was strange, really, that her gifts all seemed to fall into two camps. As though one of her Secret Santas knew her really well—or asked someone who knew her really well—and the other was just going completely over the top. But maybe they were just one person. Hadn't Harry one suggested to Adam that he get Fiona Belgian chocolates for her birthday? But he'd also gotten her that sweet book on cats and the soundtrack to The Red Shoes for her birthday that one year. But the disdain with which Harry had regarded that bottle of champagne earlier seemed to indicate his disapproval of the gift choice. Or perhaps he was just acting. Or perhaps he had nothing to do with it at all.

What was equally distressing for Ruth was the lack of reaction she'd noticed from Harry in receiving her gifts to him. Though that had been part of her plan. To start out rather banal and to get increasingly personal by the end of the week. She wanted him to know they were from her, but not too early. Hopefully he'd figure it out before Friday, as her last gift certainly wouldn't work if he didn't know that she'd been his Secret Santa. Although, horrifyingly, her last gift still might not be well-received. She still had time to change her mind if it didn't feel like a good idea on Friday. But the fantasy she'd concocted in her head was just far too wonderful to let go of. And if it worked, she knew she'd have the happiest Christmas of her life.

Harry returned to the Grid early in the evening to find a neatly wrapped box on his desk. He opened it to find a very lovely purple striped silk tie. He knew the brand and was quite impressed someone had wanted to spend that kind of money on him. He was also instantly reminded of a day when he'd worn a purple tie and Ruth had commented that she liked the color. He'd certainly have to wear this new tie the next day and see if she had anything to say about this one.

Thursday brought more gifts for everyone and more confusion for Ruth. She arrived before Harry that morning and left her gift for him on his desk. He came in not two minutes after she'd returned to her own station. And she watched him through the window to his office and had to bite her lip to keep from grinning to much when she saw him smile at his gift. She was also chuffed to see that he was now wearing the tie she'd gotten him the day before.

Harry found a book on his desk wrapped only with a red bow. It was titled _History of the Dragooners_. A book all about the regiment he'd joined in the Army. Surely someone must know him a little bit to know how he'd enjoy this. Though perhaps someone had just been looking through his personnel file and seen his army background and assumed he'd like a book about it. Either way, it was a gift he appreciated immensely.

Ruth was once again showered with extravagance that day. She got a full matching set of Jane Austen novels as well as an envelope containing two tickets to see a choral concert at Westminster Abbey on Christmas Eve. Ruth had been secretly dying to see that show, but the tickets had sold out almost immediately and they were far too expensive. And that was when she knew that her Friday gift for Harry might be absolutely perfect.

Finally the day itself arrived. The final day of Secret Santa. Colin had told them all the day before that while a reveal party might be fun, perhaps it would be a more productive use of their time if everyone just told their giftee themselves sometime during the day.

Harry revealed himself to Adam by merely walking up and handing him a bottle of single malt scotch without any more fuss. Adam revealed himself to Colin with a handshake. Colin revealed himself to Fiona by writing his name on the last Secret Santa gift. Fiona revealed herself to Malcolm by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Malcolm revealed himself to Zaf by sending him an email that said, "Hope you've enjoyed the cakes."

It was nearly the end of the day when Zaf finally came over to Ruth's station, littered with tinsel and poinsettia flowers. "I hope I didn't do too much, Ruth," he said with a grin.

Ruth stood up and gave him a big hug. "Yes, you did far too much! Which gifts were from you, then?"

"That would be the roses on Monday, the chocolates on Tuesday, the champagne on Wednesday, the Austen collection yesterday, and the tinsel today," he rattled off.

She laughed, "Yes, definitely too much. But this was such fun and you're so sweet, Zaf, thank you."

"You deserve it, Ruth. Honestly. I just wanted you to be spoiled because you're so lovely and we're all so lucky to know you," he told her sincerely.

Ruth didn't know what to say. She stared down at her feet and tried not to cry. Zaf gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left her be.

Adam announced to everyone that they ought to go celebrate the holidays together and he'd buy the first round of beers for anyone who wanted to join. That emptied out the Grid quite quickly. But Ruth noticed that the blinds in Harry's office were closed. She told Adam she'd catch up with them and took the box containing her final Secret Santa gift for Harry to his office.

"I didn't get a gift from you today," she said, entering without knocking as always.

Harry looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I didn't have any opportunity to sneak it onto your desk without you seeing. How did you know it was me?"

"Zaf was apparently my official Secret Santa. He told me which gifts came from him. And the ones that remained were far too sweet and personal to have come from anyone else. The others don't know me like you do, Harry. But I do have to ask why you went to all the trouble."

"I wanted to get you something for Christmas," he admitted. "It really was just the book at first. But then whoever it was went so overboard, I suppose I just…"

Ruth tried not to smile too much. "Did all of Zaf's silliness make you jealous?"

Harry frowned. "Oh Zaf, was it? I should have known all of that foppery would be from him," he grumbled but quickly changed the subject from his own foolish competition over giving her Christmas presents. "But I take it my gifts were from you, then?"

She nodded. "And I've got one more to give you."

"I suppose I'll give you this as well." Harry pulled a velvet box about the size of Ruth's hand out from his desk drawer and crossed to hand it to her.

They exchanged gifts, standing in front of each other as they opened them. Harry undid the wrapping but watched as Ruth opened the lid of the box. "Oh my god Harry, have you lost your mind!?" she gasped.

"I think I got carried away," he mumbled.

She pulled the necklace out of the box. It was covered in diamonds and sapphires. "This cannot be real."

"I'm afraid it is. Like I said, I got carried away."

"Harry, you cannot give me a diamond necklace," she scolded.

"I can take it back," he offered sadly.

Ruth saw his dejected expression. "Well, open yours first and then we can talk about it later," she reasoned.

Harry opened the box and found one of the concert tickets he'd given Ruth the day before along with a little green sprig.

"I knew you'd given me those tickets. No one else could have gotten their hands on them. And I was hoping you might come with me," she explained.

He looked up and smiled at her. "I would love to, Ruth. But what's this?" he asked, holding up the small plant cutting.

Ruth blushed bright red. "It's…erm…mistletoe."

Harry's eyes went wide and his smile got much bigger. He put the box and the concert ticket down on his desk behind him and held the mistletoe up over her head as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. He leaned in and Ruth met him half way, pressing her lips to his in a rather fervent kiss. Ruth held the necklace in one hand and let the box fall to the floor so she could wrap her arms around Harry and pull him closer.

Eventually she pulled back. "Merry Christmas, Harry," she murmured.

He kissed her softly again, holding her in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Ruth."

"And you do have to take this necklace back. It must have cost a fortune!" she scolded lightly.

Harry kept hold of her and countered, "But do you like it?"

"Well yes, it's beautiful, but I can't possibly accept this!" she protested.

"I would very much rather you kept it and wore it to the concert at Westminster tomorrow evening. I liked buying gifts for you and if this one was a bit much, perhaps it can count as your birthday present, too."

"This counts as Christmas and birthday presents for the rest of my life," Ruth finally conceded, admiring the gorgeous necklace between her fingers.

"Well I will eventually want to give you more gifts, Ruth," he pointed out.

She just smiled. "I think more kisses will serve as the perfect gift forever," she replied slyly.

And so Harry kissed her again, reveling in what would surely be the best Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
